The modern computer network is no longer contained within a single structure. Rather, it is mobile and geographically scattered. To accommodate the new network, network devices such as routers have been developed to interconnect computers regardless of computer location.
Management of the network has become increasingly complex as the number of attached computers increases. To enable remote reporting and configuration of these network devices, network programmers developed the Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP). SNMP provides an extensible means for interoperable equipment and management software to exchange data and instructions. However, SNMP incorporates cryptic commands and does not provide a remote user interface, a control paradigm that poorly matches the needs of the network manager. To resolve these difficulties, network programmers created proprietary interfaces to facilitate device management. Still, problems remain. For example, one problem relates to interface access capabilities from a remote site. If a network manager needs to manage a network device on the network from the remote site, a proprietary interface site component including supporting software must be installed at the remote site. This limits the locations from which management can occur and reduces the usefulness of the proprietary interface.
A second problem relates to the compatibility between the proprietary interface and the network device. For example, routers run an operating system such as the Internetwork Operating System (IOS) produced by Cisco, Inc. The IOS controls routing by finding optimal paths and redirecting traffic quickly around network failures. A network manager who wants to access the router to monitor such a failure must have software compatible with the version of the IOS running on the device. Additionally, each device may perform different tasks requiring the use of device-specific programs. Storing device-specific configuration and program files would not be a problem for a single network device. However, it is not feasible to maintain these files for the myriad of devices in most networks. Therefore, a system and method for using device-specific programs and configuration data to manage a network device from a remote site are needed.